healthyrecipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thai Corn Fritters
Prep Time: 10 minutes Cook Time: 10 minutes Yields: 6 servings Description Light and airy, these corn fritters are the perfect way to start your evening meal. Serve them with sweet hot chili oil for an extra kick! Ingredients * 1 cup rice flour * 1 tsp. baking powder * 4 Tbsp. vegetarian fish sauce OR regular fish sauce * 1 Tbsp. (wheat-free) soy sauce * 2 eggs * 1/2 block medium or firm tofu (about 1 cup), cut into small cubes * 1 cup corn (cut fresh off the cob or frozen) * 4 spring onions/scallions, sliced * 1 loose cup fresh coriander, chopped * 1/2 green bell pepper, diced * 1 fresh red or green chili, minced, OR 1/2 tsp. cayenne pepper * 1/3 tsp. turmeric * 1-2 kaffir lime leaves (available frozen at Asian food stores), snipped into slivers (discard stem) * TO SERVE: 1 bottle Thai Sweet Chili Sauce (available in the Asian section of most grocery stores, and all Asian stores) * TO FRY: approx. 1 cup canola or other vegetable oil for deep-frying Directions 1. Break eggs into a large mixing bowl. Add the vegetarian fish sauce and soy sauce. Whisk together. 2. Add the tofu, corn, onion, coriander, bell pepper, chili, turmeric and lime leaf slivers. Stir together. 3. Mix the baking powder with the flour (this can be done right in your measuring cup). Next, add the flour mixture a little at a time, stirring to blend it in and form a thick mixture. 4. Taste-test the mixture, adding up to 1 Tbsp. more fish sauce if not salty enough. 5. Heat the oil in a wok or small frying pan over medium-high heat (the oil should be at least 1 inch deep). *TEST: When bubbles begin to rise from the bottom of the pan, OR the oil begins to "move" across the bottom of the pan, try dropping in a 1/4 tsp. of the mixture. If it sizzles and begins to cook, the oil is ready. If not, the oil needs to heat a little longer. 6. When oil is ready, drop a heaping tablespoon of the mixture into the oil. Add as many tablespoons to the oil at one time as you have room for in your pan, without allowing fritters to touch or join together. Tip: Odd shapes are desirable - they needn't be perfect-looking fritters (see photo). 7. Allow fritters to cook at least 1 minute before disturbing - or until they have a more solid form - then gently turn them with your tongs or a spatula to fry the other side. Fritters are done when they're golden-brown on both sides. Remove from oil and allow to drain on an absorbent towel or paper. 8. Continue cooking the fritters in batches until all the mixture is used up. 9. Serve with Thai Sweet Chili Sauce for dipping (available in bottles at most grocery store chains in the Asian section, or look for it at any Chinese/Asian food store). ENJOY! Category:Appetizer Recipes Category:Gluten Free Recipes